Main Page
Wiki-wordmark.png|MLB Wiki!|linktext=Welcome to the MLB Expanded Fanon Wiki! Community-header-background|Season 2|linktext=Read all about Season 2! Wiki-background|Paris|linktext=Paris, isn't it glorious? Miraculous_-_Superheroes_Special_Origins_Poster.jpg|Fanfictions|linktext=Create your own Fanfictions, now! * Hello and Welcome to the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Expanded Canon/Fanon Wikia! ** This wiki was designed to expand all of the other MLB wikis and for another fanon website, where people can create their stuff! * You may be thinking - What's the point of this wiki? Well, we allow you to create, draw, design or imagine any thing canon/ non-canon from MLB. It's a crossover between the fanon/canon wikias, but joined together. * Rules about creating fanfictions is down below! Please join and expand this wikia! can you get that proflie showed up * On this wikia, we have many, many rules! We love miraculous, and it's amazing things to offer, but there are serious rules, and if broken, will lead to serious actions! * Please create sensible articles. If you do not, your page will be deleted, and you will be blocked for some time, by the admins. * NO BULLYING - Please don't be like Chloé Bourgeois - Bullying is so, so, wrong. You should never bully in your entire life. DO NOT bully, on other people's, fanfictions, canon sites etc. If you have been witnessed bullying, our admins will tell you off, and will tell you to apologize. Of course, if YOU are the one, being bullied, we will step in and keep you safe, and if you have bullied - even if you didn't mean it, or don't know what you were doing - Always say sorry! We won't come down so hard on you! * No sort of inappropriate ANYTHING! It is gross, so if you are going to ANYTHING Inappropriate, you will be reported and banned off this wiki. We do not tolerate that nasty behavior. * Please don't copy other people's work - So not cool! - Be your own person - If someone created a page, (either canon or not), make a fanfiction of it, or just find something else to write. * As said, above, this is also a fanfiction wiki! Feel free to write about what you want! Be creative! * This wiki is also canon - If you're going to create canon, you must make sure it looks like it - We don't want anyone to get confused! * Be supportive of other people's work - don't be too harsh! * No rudeness * Ask permission before editing on anyone else's site! * Every month (or so), this wiki, will hold, a, Miraculous Ladybug: Spots On! Fanfiction Contest, where we will pick the best fanfiction page, and put on this home page! Whoever we pick, will have their article featured on this home page for 1-6 months, Plus they will become a temp. admin, and their fanfiction, will be pinned onto the canon Miraculous and Fanon Miraculous Wikia Page, and their story (we'll need the winner's permission first), will be tweeted on Twitter, to Thomas Astruc, Cristina Vee, Bryce Papenbrook, etc. to see, if it could become a possible/animated episode. We will also try, to see if we could get one of the miraculous crew to leave a well-done story message on this wiki! * This contest will start 5th October 2018. * Please, if you are on this wiki, spread the news around for this wiki, so we can expand it. By the start of 2019, we should expect, over 1,00 pages. Admins, please also spread this around to your fellow users! Please visit the other Miraculous sites! Visit miraculousladybug.wikia.com Category:Browse